


Stars in Her Eyes

by faikitty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dominant Krista, F/F, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikitty/pseuds/faikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set of drabbles for the hidden princess and hidden beast.</p>
<p>99% requests from Tumblr. Feel free to PM me if you have one too. Unknown length. Rating is currently T+ but is liable to change depending on what requests I get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request to involve a meadow, elation, and lipstick.
> 
> Odd request. I know.

"Please?" Krista’s voice is honey sweet in the warm afternoon air. The flavor goes straight through Ymir, and the blonde  _knows_  it. “For me?”

Ymir gives a skeptical glance to the girl sitting at her feet. “I’m not a lipstick person,” she says as she joins the smaller girl in sitting.

Krista folds her legs beneath her body and shifts so that she’s facing Ymir. “No one is around. It’s only me. Please?” she asks again, a slight pout on her lips. She holds the small stick of red out to Ymir and looks up at her with fawn-like, pleading eyes. “I’ll give you a kiss if you do.”

Ymir is powerless to resist.

"Fine." She grabs the lipstick from the blonde’s hand and turns her back to her. "You can’t look ‘til I’m done though."

Krista’s face lights up and she beams at her partner. She flops onto her back, the tall, uncut grass tickling her bare arms as she does so.  _It’s so beautiful out here,_ she thinks idly.  _Like something out of a painting_. A breeze ruffles her hair as it strains to push the fluffy clouds along the sky, whose blue rivals the color of her eyes. She sighs in contentment.

"Okay. Ready."

Ymir isn’t exactly  _pleased_  with her mental image of her current appearance, but she’s satisfied that she at least succeeded in getting it on her lips alone even without a mirror. She shuffles around in the grass until she’s facing Krista once more. She leans over the smaller girl, who stays looking up at the clouds.

The effect is instantaneous. Ymir’s face covers her view of the sky, but somehow, Krista doesn’t think she really minds. Her mouth opens and closes slightly as she struggles to remember how words work. Her gaze traces the perfect line of Ymir’s lips, now tinged dark red by the lipstick. “It… looks good,” she manages after a moment of staring.

"Told you it doesn’t suit me," Ymir says, lips quirking up in a grin. "But whatever you say."

Krista shakes her head. “No, it really does look good! It—” She’s broken off as her mouth is covered by the lips she had been staring at in a long, drawn out kiss. It ends with a shiver as Ymir straightens up once more.

The brunette hoists up her lover but misjudges the amount of force necessary, and Krista goes from lying on her back to lying on her stomach on top of Ymir. She sits up quickly, still atop Ymir’s legs, and Ymir does the same, looking away with a choked laugh as she sees the state of Krista’s clothes.

At her reaction, the blonde looks down in dismay. “Ew, Ymir! Now it’s on my shirt!” Krista whines, glaring at the splotches of red as if her anger could make them vanish.

"You were the one who wanted me to wear it," Ymir reminds her. "You can’t blame me."

Krista turns her glare on the other woman, but it quickly melts into an amused look. “It’s on your face,” she points out, and Ymir scratches at her freckled skin. The action collects red on the tip of her finger.

Before Krista has a chance to react, Ymir reaches out and wipes it down her pale nose. “Now it’s on your face too,” she teases, wrapping her arms around the blonde and pulling her back down so that Krista’s chin rests on her chest.

Ymir brushes a strand of golden hair from her eyes, and Krista sighs in defeat. “I’m never letting you wear lipstick again,” she huffs, and when she lays her head on Ymir’s chest, she can feel the rumble of laughter beneath her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for one trying to turn the other on.

"This is stupid." Ymir leans back against the headboard of her bunk, arms folded behind her neck and Krista’s head resting in her lap.

Krista reaches her hands up, and Ymir removes hers so she can twine her fingers through Krista’s. “You only said that because you know you’ll lose,” the blonde says in certainty.

"A game where we try  _not_  to touch each other?” Ymir repeats to make sure she had heard the other girl right. “That’s just stupid! If I want to touch you, I will. And I do.” She puts her palms on Krista’s cheeks.

Krista sidles out of her lap as she leans over to kiss her. The blonde sits up, shaking her head with a smirk playing on her lips. “Ah ah ah,” she says, waggling a finger. “I told you. No touching. You can kiss me, and that’s it. The first person to give in and let her hands stray loses.”

Ymir lets out an aggravated breath, but she moves her hands behind her back nonetheless. “I hope you weren’t expecting to win,” Ymir tells her, voice little more than a purr. She straightens her back, causing her shirt to raise and show slivers of freckle-covered skin. She leans forward on her knees and kisses the other girl, tugging on her lower, sun-chapped lip, still soft and pliable against Ymir’s. It’s a struggle not to automatically put her hands on Krista, especially when the smaller girl is so small and so utterly  _hers_. 

At first, Krista seems content with just kisses, and Ymir is more than happy to oblige. Every inch of her pale skin falls prey to the brunette’s lips. Ymir marvels at how nearly perfect it is despite being marred by the occasional training bruise and thin scar.

Krista squirms as Ymir lightly kisses her abdomen, tongue tracing the muscles that work in the army has given her. The taller girl pauses as Krista’s skin jumps beneath her lips and returns to kiss her mouth once again. “Something wrong?” she teases. It’s painfully obvious Krista will lose, and Ymir intends to relish every second of it.

"I don’t—" Krista pants, her breath hitting hot against the other girl’s lips. "I don’t know how much longer I can take it."

Well. That was unexpected. It’s not like the blonde to be so forward.

Ymir rocks back on her heels so she can look into Krista’s face. Her porcelain skin is flushed, eyes cast downward in something akin to embarrassment. It sends wanting coursing throughout Ymir’s body, but she is  _not_  going to fall for that trick, damn it!

"Ymir," Krista whines, voice saturated with lust and doe eyes teary. "I need you to touch me."

_Damn it._

All of Ymir’s self-control rushes out of her, and she pounces on the other girl like a starving tiger. Forget games. She’s more than okay with losing if it means her hands can be on Krista this instant.

"You lose," Krista laughs, wrapping her arms around Ymir’s shoulders as the brunette presses rough kisses to her skin.

"Don’t care," Ymir mumbles into the crook of her neck, and no, she really doesn’t.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for one to confess a fetish to the other.

A single flame burns in the recruit’s housing, flickering as wind rolls in through the window. The majority of the other recruits are out for the night, having a small party in celebration of passing a huge test. Inside, there is only Krista, reading contently by the light of the lantern. She licks her thumb and turns a page, perfectly pleased to stay alone tonight.

Her solitude is broken by the sudden appearance of Ymir. The brunette drops the book to the ground and kisses her before Krista has the chance to react. She tugs Krista forward, fingers playing at the buttons on her shirt while her other hand winds through blonde hair.

Krista shudders, wanting mixed with hesitance. “Ymir, stop,” Krista breathes, and she pushes her away. Ymir straightens up with a frown, and Krista can read the unspoken words on her face.

_It’s been weeks._

"You’ve been in a weird mood the past few weeks," Ymir says in exasperation, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. She glares at Krista, eyes more injured and confused than angry.

The blonde returns the harsh look with one of her own for a few seconds before her face softens. “I’m sorry, Ymir,” she murmurs. She approaches her sulking lover and winds arms over her shoulders, and Ymir’s hands go hesitantly to her waist out of habit. “I just haven’t been feeling up to it lately.”

"Is it me?" Ymir mumbles, barely audible as her gaze drops to the floor.

"Wha—? God, no!" Krista grabs Ymir’s jaw, forces their eyes to meet. "You’re so incredibly sexy, and I’m not the only one who thinks that. It’s… a little frustrating at times, actually."

Ymir snorts and wrenches her head from Krista’s loosening grip. “Yeah. Sure.” She removes the arms from her shoulders and stalks over to the nearest bed, sitting rather ungracefully with a loud thwump.

Krista purses her lips. “Pouting isn’t sexy, though.”

"I know."

"Listen," the smaller girl sighs, taking a seat next to Ymir. "Let’s… talk."

Ymir looks haughtily at Krista. “I’m listening.”

"I’ll tell you why I haven’t wanted to have sex. But  _only_  if you promise not to laugh.”

Ymir’s expression turns curious at that. “I won’t laugh.”

Krista nods. “I’m… bored.”

"…I don’t know what that’s supposed to mean," Ymir replies in a somewhat insulted tone, brows knitting together. "I’m not exciting enough for you?"

"No! Stop jumping to conclusions," Krista says, hitting the other girl over the head. "I just…"

Ymir rolls her eyes. “Yeah? I’m listening.”

"I want to try BDSM."

It comes out as little more than a single word, but it catches Ymir’s attention. Her mind clicks on, and she starts laughing, much to Krista’s dismay.

"I knew I shouldn’t have told you." Krista stands and tries to leave, but Ymir grabs her wrist and pulls her back onto the bed.

"No! I’m not laughing at you!" she says, stifling her giggles. "I think it’s cute. That’s all."

Krista hides behind her hands. “It isn’t cute. It’s embarrassing.”

"It’s cute  _because_  you were so embarrassed about it. You don’t need to be so shy.” Ymir grins then, catlike and predatory. “I’ve seen parts of you that would make a Titan blush. I think we’re past judging each other for kinks. Besides, I don’t mind BDSM.”

Krista peeks hopefully through her fingers. “You don’t?”

"Of course not. If you wanted me to dominate you, all you had to do was ask, princess." Ymir leans in, fingers landing hard on Krista’s chest with the intent to push her down, but suddenly  _she’s_  the one lying on her back staring at the wood beneath the upper bunk of the bed. Her vision goes dark as soft cloth covers her eyes, and she can feel the tips of Krista’s fingers running light as a feather over her skin.

"I had something else in mind."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for a kiss on the chest/torso.

"—seven, eight, nine…"

Ymir crinkles her nose as Krista’s lips glide gently over it. The smaller girl is perched on her waist like a bird as Ymir lies on her back in her bunk, arms behind her head as she relaxes beneath her lover’s light weight. “What are you counting?”

"Your freckles." Krista lifts her head, lips in a small pout. "Or I was, until you made me lose my place." She scoots down a little, letting her chin rest on Ymir’s chest as she gazes inquisitively at her. "I was wondering how many you have."

Fingers trailing through Krista’s hair, Ymir laughs, chest rumbling beneath her lover’s chin. “You’ll be counting a long time then, babe,” she teases. “I have them everywhere.”

Krista’s mouth quirks. “I want to kiss each one.” She takes the collar of Ymir’s shirt in her teeth and tugs it down while gazing at the other girl through long, blonde lashes. “Regardless of where they are.” She starts trailing soft kisses along Ymir’s collarbone and down to the swell of her breasts. She counts quietly as she does so, her breath raising goosebumps on Ymir’s skin.

Ymir closes her eyes with a long sigh and threads her fingers more tightly in Krista’s hair as she travels lower. The blonde pushes up Ymir’s shirt to give herself access to her companion’s stomach, lips following her fingers each step of the way.

She pauses when Ymir’s muscles jump under her light touch. Passing it off as harmless, she kisses her side, lips barely connecting with skin. This time, she stops completely when she feels Ymir tense. Her lover still lies there beneath her, eyes closed, and Krista tilts her head slightly. She lets a nail run down the other girl’s side, and Ymir’s eyes fly open as she grabs Krista’s hand and pulls it away.

"You said you were counting my freckles. Don’t do that," she complains, releasing Krista’s hand with a huff.

"Don’t do what?"

“ _That_.” Ymir mimics Krista’s previous movement in the air.

Krista’s look of curiosity becomes one of knowing. “You’re ticklish,” she says, and it’s not a question. Ymir’s eyes widen and her mouth opens slightly, but Krista just smirks at her, expression that of a lion gazing at defenseless prey.

Ymir doesn’t have time to escape.


End file.
